Second Time Around
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Esme is gone and Dr. Cullen feels a pull to a woman who he thinks is very much human. They share a past that he does not know about. When he learns about it -and her - what will happen? Rating K plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Fan-Fiction_

_Twilight…I do NOT own the Twilight Series it is Stephanie Meyer's._

____Second Time Around _

_**Authoress note: I've never had to restart a story THREE times just to get things**_

_**Right; for that I apologize. I have changed the title too. Originally this was Open Seclusion. Again my apologies, I am not attempting to be a careless writer -honest.**_

_Scene 1_

_It's been four years since Esme met her destruction in a crazy episode I've finally put behind me and it's been three years since I moved my family back to Forks. Bella has been one of us for almost a hundred years and Nessie is now married to Jacob. For years though I understood Edward's need for female companionship I did not comprehend - what I thought was an excessive pull - to Bella. Now I understand and am torn._

_Torn because I really did love Esme, we were together for over two hundred years before she met her demise, and we truly shared both good and bad times, but now there exists a pull I've never felt before. One that I keep from my sons and daughters. If I told them it very well would be too much for everyone -except Edward and Bella. Maybe, even they'd question it. Who knows? All I comprehend at this point is it scares the daylights out of me._

Looking out the window of his office Dr. Cullen saw Christina Knight - simply called Kris- get out of her dark blue pick-up truck with KC lights. She was of medium height, medium build, with hair just a shade darker than Esme's had been and…. She was human - very much human.

Kris saw Dr. Cullen standing by his window and waved. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that he simply nodded his head and walked out of view. "He sure is a quiet man. Are you sure he knows his business?" She spoke to her friend who joined her on the hospital doorsteps.

"He is an excellent doctor and highly skilled. This town may as well be frozen in time, therefore we should be extremely grateful he was willing to relocate here from up north. If I can just nab an interview for the high school paper I'd be thrilled." Julie began putting lipstick on as they entered the foyer.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were wanting a relationship with an older man." Kris laughed as her friend contorted her facial muscles to resemble someone eating an unexpected lemon.

"Can't blame a gal for trying." She winked and put the make-up back in the purse just as Dr. Cullen came walking down the hall.

"Dr. Cullen." I'm Julie and I really need to talk to you." Then -almost as an after thought added, "This is my friend, Kris." Dr. Cullen knew Kris was embarrassed at the way her friend was acting simply by the way her feet shuffled and hand rubbed her neck.

"I'm sorry, but unless it is an emergency you will have to talk to Dr. Fields as I have just gotten off duty." The good doctor had a hard time not laughing as Kris clearly loved the idea of her friend not having a reason to corner him in his office. But he instantly became concerned when her face paled. Turning around he hid the cringe he felt - _Worthington._

Worthington's face was just as pale as Carlisle's but it was far uglier and his dark hair may have been close in color to Emmett's though it was far longer, stringier and oily than the doctor's 'son' ever considered being. However, it wasn't the man's looks that had paled Kris's face - just don't ask the good doctor how he knew. Therefore he simply smiled and offered to walk her back to her truck. "That is if you have no other business here."

"No, I don't. I just came as a sidekick for my young friend here. She has this idea an interview with you would be good for her school paper." Kris wasn't surprised when Dr. Cullen - politely- steered his eyes to Julie and declined. The trio then left the building.

"I'll see you later, Kris." Julie hopped into her father's corvette and drove off leaving her friend with Dr. Cullen.

"So, tell me how you know Worthington." It wasn't a question and she knew it.

"I…." Kris fidgeted and sighed. "it's a story I'd rather not go into here." Her eyes pleaded with him not to push it.

"Okay, but.." he glanced back at the hospital and paused. "Tell me this much. Are you in danger from him?"

"Maybe… probably…crud…I.. I don't know." Kris slid her right foot back and forth against the pavement.

"I think …" He stopped as the object of their discussion came out the front door and headed their direction. "you should meet the family." He put his arm around Kris purposely giving the impression they were together - the creep scowled but walked right by them without saying a word.

"UGH, he stinks." Kris let out as soon as the man was out of ear shot.

Carlisle's hand dropped away from Kris but knowing the creep's history made him feel obligated to urge her to go to his house. "My family is home, tell them I sent you and that you are to stay put." He didn't have to say _Worthington was eying you like a piece of meat_ - that was obvious.

"Are you sure…" She didn't finish her sentence as he urged her to go before Worthington came back.

Scene 2

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob sat on chairs while Bella and Nessie sat on the couch playing charades as Alice was in the kitchen cooking a meal she insisted was going to be needed. With the smell of food floating in from the kitchen - and a glimpse inside that particular room by Jacob - both he and Edward retorted, "Just how many humans are you expecting to feed anyway?"

"One, but you never know she might bring company." Everyone laughed as Emmett - sarcastically- spouted off with 'I hope they're type A'; except Alice.

"Joking, Joking. Ease up Alice. I'm still a veggie." Emmett tossed a piece of paper his sister's way as she left off cooking and joined the group. Before Alice could reply they heard the sound of an engine. Looking out the window Jacob's eyes flew open, "That's Miss Knight! She's a county nurse, what's she doing out here?"

Emmett stood up wearing the white knitted shirt with high top he'd worn 'forever' and looked out the window. "She doesn't look so good." Rosalie joined him and let out 'You have that right.'

"Wonder what's wrong?" Bella asked, but did not budge.

"I'm sure she'll tell us." Edward - surprisingly- did not attempt to read the lady's mind as he looked out the window nearest Jacob's seat. As a rule he'd have stayed in one spot, however he did not wish to be rude, hence his decision to move back to his original spot.

By the time Jacob answered Kris' knock all the Cullens appeared not to have moved out of their seats.

"Hi, Miss Knight." Bella greeted her as she entered.

"Are you hungry? I have food in the kitchen." Alice's chipper voice would -normally- have been tossed back, but Kris was just too tired to be that hyper though the sound of food was inviting.

"I have to admit I am hungry, but do you mind if I sit down first?" Kris fought against her voice dragging, but lost that particular battle.

"Sure." Alice wasn't about to be offended as the poor gal looked like death warmed over.

"Here, take my seat." Jacob stood up, "I'll sit by Nessie."

"Thanks." sitting down she closed her eyes and told them their father had sent her and to tell them Worthington was in town. "You're father said he was eying me as if I were a piece of meat." Sighing she admitted to having seen the look herself. If her eyes hadn't been closed she'd have seen pure shock jump onto everyone's face. As it was the look was gone when she managed to open her eyes.

"Is he after you?" Rosalie did not like Worthington. That 'man' was in fact a troll - one that cared little for human life; at least not the ones he felt could be a threat to him.

"I….." Kris found her mind turning back to a night she'd fought against remembering as she did so she - unconsciously - pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them as if trying to make herself invisible -that was not good; so the Cullen members thought. "I wouldn't' be surprised if he were."

"_Find them! Get them! And for crying out loud destroy them!" A high pitched male's voice was shouting as flames licked themselves against tall buildings. People were screaming, bleeding and dying. The box, the corner farthest away…"_

"Miss Knight are you alright?" Jacob and the others spoke as she'd started visibly shaking.

"It was a nightmare… so much blood." Her voice spoke but her eyes were glazed over. All kept quiet as she kept talking. "Worthington….he was there spear-heading the killing. Well, he wasn't actually doing it, but he was orchestrating the whole event - though I have no proof it's something I just know." Her jaw set hard and her eyes matched the rock her black sapphire her finger sported.

"Did he know you saw him?" Bella asked.

"Very well could. I was fortunate to have help in getting away." Those were the only words Kris would say - especially since she felt a sense of someone trying to enter her brain. She bit back a laugh when saw Edward's eyes fly wide open and everyone else's when her eyes looked straight at him and informed him, "You know it's not nice to probe someone's mind don't you? And , no, I'm not a shield, nor am I vampire."

"You know about Vampires and shields?" Bella was the first one to find her voice.

"Honey, I've known about vampires for a very long time, and , yes…" She scanned the room before replying, "I know you all belong in that group, but I'm not worried." Surprise registered on their faces and asked her why not.

"You're eyes aren't red." Again everyone's eyes widened.

"How did you know about the eye bit?" Rosalie asked in a defiant tone as if that knowledge alone was a crime.

"Honey, anyone ever tell you to use less starch in your under clothing?" Kris asked and found everyone but Rosalie laughing.

"All the time, but she doesn't listen." Alice chirped and sat down on the couch nearest the woman who had recently entered their home. "Mind telling me how you know about us?"

"Would you throw me to the dogs if I didn't?" Instantly Kris realized Jacob might take offense and apologized. "I don't mean you - or your people - Jacob.

"I know." Part of the man wanted to scowl - and yet, he knew that expression was a very old one. Therefore it was easy to comprehend the remark had not been aimed at any one person.

"No, but in time you will." Alice chirped again as she stood up.

"Of course, doesn't take a physic to know that one." For some reason Kris felt herself getting extremely irked, hence, she found herself not caring if she made Jasper mad, "You know I can handle getting ticked off at your sister without your help."

"You know all about us!" Rosalie temper began to blow.

"Boo hoo, get over it." Kris's own temper was having a hard time staying under wraps. "It's not like I've blown your cover since you moved in, now have I?" It was clear -even to Jasper- that she didn't need help in feeling towards his sister what he himself was feeling.

"Well?" Kris's fist bawled up in annoyance.

"No." Rosalie crossed her arms and kept her pout to herself.

"Where's Dad?" Bella asked concerned he wasn't home yet.

"I haven't the foggiest. He just sent me here and told me to say put." Kris closed her eyes too tired to care and suggested one -if not more - about anything and instantly feel asleep leaving everyone confused.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fan-Fiction_

_Twilight…I do NOT own the Twilight Series it is Stephanie Meyer's._

Scene 3

"He's here?" Khord raised an eyebrow as he whispered to Carlisle outside in the dark.

"Yes, and he was eying a woman by the name of Kris…" The town's newest doctor was shocked when Khord -who rarely interrupted a body when speaking voiced her last name before he could finish. "You know of her?"

"Yes, I know her.," His wording did not escape Carlisle and he stood straighter. If the head leader of the newest 'royal' family had shocked his friend then his next words could have knocked him to the ground, "…as does Melody and…" Khord paused momentarily realizing it was not time for certain things to come out - in fact, it would be better if Carlisle remembered them on his own. So, instead he changed subjects -sort of - in midstream. "Melody will be here tomorrow morning - I will send her over to your place." Rubbing his chin he tacked on, "She'll bring our adopted twins, but …." he lifted an eyebrow, "don't blame their names me - it's Melody's wacky sense of humor showing itself - I think she talks too to much to Harmony's mother." His pause wasn't enough of one to even be considered such a thing. "I will come afterwards -may even bring Harmony with me. I'm sure Kris will make it ahead of us all."

"Do we really need that many?" Carlisle asked eyebrows lifting at the same time -he was not eager for any major fight.

"Probably not. Connie is dead after all, but better safe than sorry." With that the man fled into the night leaving Carlisle to deal with the name of Connie on his own.

"_You never should have helped that woman survive!" That woman Connie was screaming about was Melody. Carlisle fought valiantly and yet felt one of his arms being ripped out of its sockets. Everything was a blare after that - only Esme's screams had come through loud and clear as he'd felt hands grab him. _A car's bright lights snapped him out of the memory and he hurried back inside wondering how a human like Chris Knight knew age old vampires like Master Khord, Melody and Harmony.

Scene 4

"Like I could help this?" Kris tilted her head and shot scowled at Quill - who happened to have imprinted on another shape-shifter. "It's not like _I_ let this child play outside while he was sick."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was referring to Worthington." Quill's emotion stayed as hard as the muscles in his arms he now crossed.

"I had nothing to do with him coming here." Kris helped the boy down off the counter and let him go to his mother as she snapped her bag shut. "And I have no idea why you think I would."

"Jacob was town he said Worthington was bragging about how well knew you." His eyes implied more than his words.

"Might want to look closer at his tongue." picking up her bags Kris looked at him straight in the eyes, "Now, I have work to do, believe what you want - or must -I haven't time for any of this baloney." With that she walked out the door.

Kris ignored the gaze that grazed her skin as it would do no good to allow the sender to see any signs of weakness and that always meant death. It was only when she'd pulled out of Quill's driveway and was around the bend did she pick up speed. The gaze she'd felt stayed with her until the car pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's home.

Dr. Cullen was standing by the window over-looking the yard when Kris drove up. If he had a heart it would have started beating_ Why do I feel this pull? It's not just something a man holds for a woman. There's something more to you than I am remembering - and they say vampires have perfect memories. _Sighing he wondered if Kris had a connection to 'that' night. _I don't recall seeing you there, but where else would I have known you from? When I moved my family back how did you know about us?_ His questions stopped as Alice allowed Kris to come in. He could hear voices downstairs.

"Are you sure?" Bella was asking

"Yes, I'm sure." Carlisle could sense Kris rubbing her forehead and knew she'd sat down on the newest white-leathered chair in the front-room.

"Why would Worthington be following you?" Edward asked with growing suspicion as to who Kris really was.

"He likes to eat grudges for breakfast?" Kris asked dryly with her eyes half shut. Others asked questions easily answered -so she thought- until Carlisle spoke from the top of the stairs.

"How do know Master Khord, his wife -Melody-, Harmony and -more importantly - how do you know Connie?" Normal compassionate Carlisle leaned against the railing with an almost hard-stone look to his eyes - that worried his children even more than they'd already been.

"I was young, too young." Kris spoke with a growing dazed look to her whole face as tired lines crept around her eyes and mouth. "_Red eyes, more red eyes than I cared to count. Playing, teasing, and terrifying an innocent child." _Glancing around at all the Cullen children she allowed her shoulders to sag. "My people, all my people wanted was to be left alone in peace to tend the earth, to grow our herbs and crops." Once again she spoke in a trance. "_The golden eyed ones found me hiding in a bush. They took me to my parents in the woods, but my father begged them to take me elsewhere as they'd been wounded too severely to last much longer. So, I flew -or so it felt like it - in the arms of Melody as she ran behind her husband. That was the last I saw of my people in the woods, or of my marbled palace home._

"Your people? Palace?" Rosalie's mouth twisted and eyes blinked in confusion. "You look very much American to me."

"My people are as old as vampires. And the stories about us just as crazy." Kris opened her eyes and wasn't surprised when Bella spoke up.

"If you are not human, what group do you belong to?" She herself had to open and shut her eyes for she smelled nothing but a human scent from this woman.

Her eyes glazed over once again almost as if she'd not heard the question. Her eyes looked unseeing up at Carlisle she began again. _"They were jealous because my father was older than any of them and yet he still had a beating heart."_

"As old as one of us and still had a beating heart?" Edward jerked straighter than a board - as did his siblings - and went to speak when Carlisle beat him to the punch.

"You're of the Elfin race." His own surprised shown across his face, but he remained still.

"But you're so short." Rosalie spoke without thinking.

"Well, excuse me for being the odd man out." Once again Kris spoke dryly -this time with her lips slightly down. "Can I help it if genetics threw a kink into things when I was born?" Her eyes ordered Rosalie to put a sock in it -amazingly the woman did.

"So, how do you know Worthington? And did you know Connie?" Carlisle asked still keeping his emotions in check.

Before she could answer Melody - along with her twins - showed up at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fan-Fiction_

_Twilight…I do NOT own the Twilight Series it is Stephanie Meyer's._

_Reminder: Esme's 'death' was mentioned in scene 1_

Scene 5

Master Khord had been right his wife had been talking too much to Harmony's mother for her twins were named Major and Minor. Minor thought their names hilarious, Major was not impressed, but dealt with it. "Don't egg her on." Major's annoyance shown through the glare she shot Jasper.

"Spoil sport." Was all he said before Melody began talking to Kris on the very subject Dr. Cullen had just been asking about.

"We can't figure out why Worthington hasn't attempted to attack you. You would think after helping us out so much in bringing Connie down he'd want your throat."

"You'd think that, but being by the shipping docks was the only reason I could help anyone - other than to pull a few of your members behind boxes." Kris rested her elbow on the arm of the chair while resting her hand on her chin. "They started a pretty bad fire. Why were they after your clan anyway?" As the two talked Dr. Cullen stiffened - a fact not missed by his children - nor did the 'memory' look which slid into place.

_Run! Esme! Her husband was holding onto his wife's hand as they ran from Connie and her men. Fire began lapping up every piece of wood and various vampires - both ones with red eyes and ones with golden- were fighting for their lives. Connie was a red-eyed one, but Dr. Cullen wasn't sure what Worthington was. He'd hung back but his mouth was moving all the time. The fire was reaching them and he'd thought it had succeeded only water began to heave beyond their bounds._

"_What…" The sentence was never finished as Esme was ripped out of his grasp by Connie. He'd tried to stop her, but an old friend of Arro's -one who had laid low, but was now bent on revenge for the man's death appeared by the doctor's side.._

"_There!" The man's voice had growled as he'd ripped off one of Carlisle's arms, what had happened to stop him from finishing the job the doctor couldn't tell -there was too much smoke. The second set of hands he thought for sure would finish him off only…._ Dr. Cullen shook his head as he looked again as Melody finished telling why Connie had been after the Coven.

"So, basically, she didn't like the new status you all had acquired?" Kris lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, that's simplifying it, but it works." Melody's reply was followed swiftly by Dr. Cullen speaking up.

"It was you…" the vampire patriarch came down the stairs and stood in front of Kris, "You saved me. You were the second set of hands." The genuine surprise on the nurse's face showed she thought that a fact already known by him the man quickly explained his lack of recognition when it came to her face, "It was too smoky, I couldn't see you, plus …well, there was just too much going on." His eyes narrowed, but not with any intent of violence. "How did you save me?"

"Master Khord came up behind Arro's friend and grabbed him. I pulled you behind a pile of boxes and went out to get your arm. I wanted to get Esme out of Connie's grasp, but do you know how hard it was just to get your body part?" The woman didn't have to ask how he felt -it showed. "I really did want to save her." Her own voice softened from the tone it had used with the question and she glanced at the rest of the family who were dealing with mixed emotions.

"How did you finally bring Connie down?" Alice was the first one to speak up. "I foresaw an empty place in our home and it frustrated me to no end when I couldn't see who it would be."

"Did you know it would be by Connie?" Kris asked curiously and wasn't surprised when Alice nodded her head.

Kris twisted her lip as she laid her fingertips against her mouth and mulled over the lack of action on Worthington's part. It then hit her like a thunder bolt and she jumped to run to the back window. Her actions caused everyone to jerk.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Cullen ignored the pull growing inside himself towards this woman who they'd found out was of the Elfin race.

"He's out there and it's not me he wants." Instinctively she held onto the vampire's arm.

"What's wrong, Kris." Melody was instantly on her feet. "Who does he want?"

"Carlisle." Shock waves hit everyone in the room and Kris turned to look up at the man who stood by her side, "We thought he was after me that day at the hospital, but it was you." Kris found herself swallowing a large lump of air as she looked into the doctor's eyes, it was something Carlisle saw, but chose to ignore - it was just too much to deal with at the moment.

"Me? But…" He paused for only a second, "That explains some of the patients coming into the ER. I thought they were a bit odd." He then described a man with grayish skin and yellowish eyes just as he left work heading into the ER. "I wasn't able to shake the creepy feeling that came over me until I came in here." The doctor then suggested he turn in his resignation early and take a job elsewhere. His face grew grave. "Why hasn't he attacked me then? What is he waiting for? That day at the hospital - if you're right, why didn't he take the opportunity? I mean no on was around; except you. And if he knows you need …" he found his words stopped by Kris' finger laid gently on his lips.

"I have no idea why he hasn't made his move , but he doesn't know about me. I mean Worthington knows nothing about what my people can and can not really do." Lowering her hand she turned to Melody, "We have to get him and his family out of here. I can sense someone coming - and it's not your people."

"But where can we take them? I do not know this area well enough to find a hiding place." Melody wrung her hands. "And if we go how will Khord find us?"

"I have an idea. Follow me. Khord will just have to find us on his own." Jacob jumped up and ran out the back door. Carlisle grabbed Kris close to him and fled with his family , Melody and her girls into the night -all being led by Jacob.

Scene 6

"You want what to go where? And you want to go how?" Quill stood dumbfounded as he spoke with Jacob. The two stood on 'their' side of the river while Kris stood with Melody - and the others- on their side.

"You heard me." Jacob's face was full of raw emotion. "My wife and her family are in danger from this Worthington man, creature,…whatever! They need a place to hide and the hill next to your new home has that river you diverted behind it."

"Why is it so important? Why can't they use this river here if water is so important." Jacob practically pounced onto Quill's side and whispered something no one heard, but all could see his eyes shoot wider than saucers. "You better not be lying."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Jacob scowled at the mere suggestion.

"No." Quill looked at the others and back at Jacob, "Okay, we'll carry the ones we can, the rest are going to hope we get back in time to get them." None of the group argued. Only when the first wave was settled high up beyond Quills home did the shape-shifters go back for the others - who were grateful no incident had occurred to bring their demise.

OOOOOOOOO

"I thought you said they lived here?" Jerik slid his long bony fingers up the railing and practically floated up the stairs with his gray cloak tied loosely around his neck and hanging down his back.

"They do." Worthington might as well have been sniveling on all fours the way he was whining. "I have gone over Dr. Cullen's records with a fine tooth comb. And you can see all their belongings are still here."

"Yes, the material stuff is here, but they are not." Jerik descended back down the stair with a barely controlled anger. "We will find them and they will pay for my brother's death - not to mention Connie's." Jason had been his baby brother and Connie Jerik's girlfriend. The creature went around the whole house learning every member's scent before heading out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fan-Fiction_

_Twilight…I do NOT own the Twilight Series it is Stephanie Meyer's._

_Reminder: Esme's 'death' was mentioned in scene 1_

Scene 7

"Stay high up in the trees until we return." Kris scared Carlisle as she swiftly climbed back down and hopped on Quill's back, he wanted her safe -with him. "I promise, you all will see me again." With that she turned her eyes away from the trees and was whisked away out of their mist by the oldest living shape-shifter; other than Jacob.

"Dad." Edward lifted his head as to allow him to view his father in the tree next to him, but a branch above the rest.

"Yes?" Carlisle found himself unable to stop listening to the beating of Kris' heart until it was out of earshot.

"I know I'm probably not the one to say this, but…" Bella watched her husband scratch his neck, "be careful, Kris is well…."

"Not human?" He finally turned his gaze and took in all the concerned looks of his children.

"Dad, she's of the elfin race." Emmett urged him strongly not to get involved with Kris.

"Emmett's right. We are death, she is life." Rosalie liked Kris, but she could see it working less than she had with Bella.

"So, what do you think Jasper? Alice?" Carlisle knew if he had a beating heart it would be threatening to break at the thought of Kris not being nearby.

"Be careful is all I'm going to say." Jasper had been around long enough to know you didn't butt into someone's love life. - especially not your father's. Alice remained silent.

"Alice?" Out of all his children he valued her opinion most - simply because of her visions.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't see anything. Just…." She pushed back the words she was going to say and simply restated Jasper's opinion. They all watched him turn his face back towards the path Kris and taken.

_I am death and you are life. I survive off darkness you live off light. My children are right. I must not pursue this train of thought. _With that Carlisle forced himself into focusing on keeping his family alive.

Melody = and her twins - wisely kept their mouths shut on the subject. Sure, they had their opinions, but since they hadn't been asked why volunteer input? At least that was the trio's train of thought on the matter.

While the Cullen family stayed hidden Kris and Quill were standing near the great-grandson of Billy. _The man might as well be Billy_ Kris thought as he stepped out onto the porch. Somehow she wasn't surprised to hear he had the old Billy's name- at least part of it.

"So, Jerik is after Carlisle and used Worthington as a puppet to find him." Billy-James' words shocked Kris.

"You _know_ Jerik?" Her mind was reeling worse than a drunken man's feet.

"I haven't actually met him, but Worthington was here about a year before the Cullen's moved back trying to dig up their trail. We had a …run in. Let's just say Jerik's name popped up." Billy-James wasn't surprised about anything that was going on and said as much. "We've given you as much aid as we're going to because this is one fight we refuse to join." He pointed her to a seat near the fire and proceeded to join her. "I happen to know for a fact the revenge Connie was dishing out four years ago has fizzled out to just Jerik, Worthington and a few others." He pointed a finger at Kris just before she opened up her mouth, "Don't ask, it's not territory I care to admit knowing about - got it?"

"Got it." Interlocking her fingers she asked about the trees where the Cullen's were hiding.

"Take them ten miles north there will be three roads to choose from. They can take either the right - or left - and no one on our side will hurt them, but if they take the middle I will personally supervise their destruction." Billy-James' eyes were as serious as his straight mouth as he gave further instructions and then admitted the group was only getting as much aid as they were because she was of the Elfin race - a fact he thought Jerik was an idiot for not figuring out, but it was also a 'fact' he was willing to keep his mouth shut on.

"We'll be on our way." As much as she'd like to have answers she wasn't going to argue with the man and simply filed the information for future use.

"Now, you'd best get going. Jerik and Worthington will be here shortly." Billy-James stood up followed by Kris.

"How do you know that? We didn't leave that long ago and their smell was left at the river." Kris tried to sense them near, but failed. Was she losing her abilities as one of the Elfin people?

Billy-James grinned, "I have a powerful force that tells me they are coming. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes, by all means." Kris marveled at what it could be.

"A telephone." Billy-James cracked up laughing as Kris slapped him on the arm.

"I thought those thinks were extinct." Kris hadn't heard of one in a good fifty years.

"Na, we have a few around here, mostly for kicks. And besides, Forks is still Forks." Billy-James then ordered Quill to get Kris back to the Cullens -like yesterday.

The Cullens heard Kris and Quill long before they stopped underneath the trees. Her whistle was going far enough ahead to give them the warning to be ready to leave as soon as she was back with them. And no one could miss Kris when Quill stood still.

"Go, get back to your people. I'm sure Worthington knows all the members by now. If one of you is gone he'll suspect something." With that Kris surprised the Cullen's by climbing a tree as well as any of them. As much as that might have been a shock the fact she stopped on the same branch as Carlisle was not.

"Kris, …" He fought the urge to grab the lady and drain her - or worse… "where do we go from here?" The doctor's words could be taken two ways and she knew it, but - like he- chose to pretend one was not up for discussion.

"Billy-James told me where to take you, only…I…" She gave a half-grin and shrugged her shoulders, "Can't travel between trees, climbing is the only thing I can do."

"Edward, you're the fastest. Can you carry her?" Carlisle used his son's speed as an excuse to not have to hold the woman close.

"Okay." Edward quickly changed places with his father. "Hop on my back." Kris did so and began to give instructions as the family flew through the forest.

The Cullens then fled - along with Melody and her twins. Melody could have turned back, but Khord had insisted she -and the girls- hang tight to Kris. _She's going to need you. _He'd started to say more, but changed in mid-stream _I'll catch up later._

Scene 8

The night had fallen and Kris could sense Worthington and Jerick nearing the reservation as she stood on a hill overlooking sacred ground within a hundred yards. The woman had promised not to cross it and she hadn't, nor had anyone with her - still she did not like hanging around so close. She feared for the safety of the Cullens and their friends.

"You alright?" Melody stepped out of the trees to stand by Kris.

"Ya, I guess. I just hope I can save them. It would be horrible to have a repeat…" she crossed her arms and laid a hand on her mouth fighting against any tears falling. Not knowing what to say Melody lay a hand on the woman's shoulder and reassured her that no one blamed her for Esme's death.

"Are you sure? Carlisle can't even stand to look at me. At least when you killed the five main Volturi ,well, Master Khord came rushing to you. I think Carlisle would just as soon rush me off a cliff." At first she'd thought he'd had the same feelings as she, but he'd avoided her ever since she came back from talking to Billy-James. "I don't think he'd have grabbed me and fled with me except Edward and the others had already went out the door."

"You wait here." Melody was by Carlisle's side in heartbeat.

Carlisle was standing in a circle formed by his family. They'd were discussing the situation. Things like Worthington and Jerik searching house - Jacob had reported that one, the hospital - being stirred up against Dr. Cullen practicing there because of Jerik's lies - a report coming in from Quill. And most of all they were deciding to where to make their new home. Melody stepping by his side in the circle got their attention.

"You need to talk to Khris." Melody spoke firmly and yet her voice was not harsh.

"Why?" Carlisle still recoiled at the urges that hit him whenever she was right next to him.

"She thinks you blame her for Esme's death and that you can't stand the sight of her." Melody wasn't surprised when Carlisle groaned and looked like he would rather fight a cobra than to have to face someone who could make the ice in his veins boil.

"Go, Dad, it will drive you crazy if you don't." Edward spoke reluctantly and ignored the glares Rosalie shot him.

"You have to, or she'll die." Alice spoke up and shocked everyone with her words.

"How? How would she die from lack of not knowing? And suppose I do say something to her?" Dr. Cullen wanted to pound a tree, "Should I tell her I have the urge to drain every ounce of blood she has, or that if I'm not careful I want to take her…" He would have took a deep breath if he'd been able to - as it was he laid his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Are you sure Alice?"

"I'm sure. And no I don't know why it's so important that she know, but it is." Sometimes Alice liked her partial visions, but this wasn't one of them for if she knew more than her father could be given answers to his questions. They all watched as Carlisle walked to the edge of the cliff where Kris stood eying the burial ground.

"Kris. I…uh.." Carlisle couldn't help but stutter as he could only think _it's been so long. At least it feels that way._

"Yes?" Kris had managed to push away any tears which had started to fall.

"I am death, I don't want to be, but I am." Carlisle found himself pouring out everything he felt about being a vampire. "I hate this existence, I didn't ask for it, but I am doing the best I can with the lot that has been handed me and I don't blame you for Esme's death."

"Then why did you glare so hard at me while we were at the house? And why did you hand me off to Edward? You move fast enough, I could have given you instructions." Kris turned her head and Carlisle saw for the first time -in the moonlight- her elfin features. The features beckoned to him like a Siren would to a sailor and he stepped closer then fought against moving.

"You….us…we….If I could…" Carlisle forced himself to go on, "Kris, we can't be….I'd be the death of you." Even as he spoke Carlisle lifted a hand and traced the elfin princess' jaw. "My people slaughtered yours."

"It wasn't your people, it was the red-eyed ones. They are mean and cruel. You are gentle and kind. They could survive off something other than innocent life, but don't. You could kill the towns folk to exist, but you run to the forest and mountains to do so. They bring pain and grief. You bring laughter and soothe pain." She continued on, "I've watched how you treat people, how you work within your family set-up. Many times you could have taken a lesser road and you have not." No, it was not your people that destroyed mine." Kris took a breath allowing the Cullen's children's father to speak.

Carlisle found himself wishing he were human again -at least that way he could explain the feeling of wanting to gasp for air. He found himself - like Edward trying to talk her out of being around him. "You have a second chance at life. You're people may be gone, but you are not. You could find life among anyone -even the shape-shifters. I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms. Where as I now know what my son has felt in the past about Bella."

"And that is?" Kris couldn't help but ask.

"Alternating between wanting to attack you and drown every ounce of blood you have in your veins, or worse yet take you out in the forest and laying you down; even that risks killing you." The good doctor turned away and asked - almost full of self-resentment, "After what I just confessed how can you look at me without wanting to rip me to shreds and burn my body."

Lifting her own hand Kris persuaded him to turn and face her as she then traced his own jaw and slid her hand to the center of his chest. "Trust me…," She breathed softly, "…it's not ripping your body to shreds I…." she blushed as she lowered her eyes. She'd have said more, but the sounds of dogs barking- and the scent of Jerik and Worthington - stopped all talk as the two rushed back to the group.

"We've plenty to fight against them, but I hate to do it so close to Quill's house." Carlisle spoke and suggested they run further into the hills before turning to fight.

"I'll cover your scent." Jacob shifted and the others started running.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fan-Fiction_

_Twilight…I do NOT own the Twilight Series it is Stephanie Meyer's._

Scene 9

Jerik followed behind the dogs scowling as the beasts did not seem to know which way to go once they reached the trees where the Cullens - and their friend's - had been. "They just can't up and disappear - it's impossible." Jerik sniffed the air and only found the scent of a new grave nearby.

"Maybe, they did a u-turn and went back to the reservation?" Worthington asked without thinking about what the odds of that scenario happening.

"Ya, and Jason was human - like me." Jerik's skeleton like face ordered the dogs on, he was bound and determined to destroy Carlisle. "I'll finish him off like I did that group of Elfin people who had the nerve to give his family aid in the meadow." He wasn't speaking to Worthington and the puppet of a man knew it so he simply kept quiet and followed his master.

Worthington may have been quiet, but the three red-eye vampires joining them were not. Such things as 'let's get this over with' , it's about time we did them in and such were being tossed back and forth until Jerik ordered them quiet. "They're vampires too remember?" He hissed, "They have excellent hearing."

The Cullens, Melody and her girls had been joined by Master Khord and Harmony - And they did indeed have as good hearing as their enemies. That being the case they kept their voices extremely low, "So, they don't know you are here?" Carlisle asked Khord.

"Not that I know of. They are aware you have Kris with you, but they think she's one hundred percent human and that one of you will break and use her for a snack." The well known vampire did not fail to notice Carlisle's clenched fists, or eyes growing sharp. "She can stay near Melody and I because once they see you are not breaking they will attempt to do the job for you." Turning to Kris he told her if the group had realized she was 'the' one that had aided Carlisle - and was a full-blood member of the Elfin race they'd have killed her long before now. "You're height of five-foot four saved your hide as their level of intelligence insists that no Elfin woman is below five-foot eight."

"What…" Kris stopped due to the fact if she went on some not very nice names were going to start flying.

"She can stay be me." Carlisle stepped up next to Kris ignoring Harmony's raised eyebrows.

"Carlisle, think…" Khord pointed out the fact that Jerik may want all the Cullen's dead, but had already settled -in his mind- for at least Carlisle and Khord. "We took down Connie as far as he is concerned. If Kris stays by your side he'll see what the rest of us have already figured out- and we need her near the water if we don't want her death warrant signed before the battle even begins. Do you want to lower her chances of survival?"

"No." Carlisle took a hold of Kris' upper arm. "Go to the river. Melody will be nearby."

"Everyone get ready." Melody stood her ground near the bottom of trees by the water -with Kris standing near a huge gray rock in the middle of the river.

The minutes ticking by seemed like hours and Carlisle began to grow concerned as the group coming towards them should have appeared on the edge of the woods. Master Khord glanced up to where his daughter, Major, was signaling him that their enemies were approaching from the west and not the south as expected.

"I thought they were better trackers than that." Master Khord was surprised they'd gotten so far off the trail.

"Oh, they are…normally." Jacob appeared at the edge of the woods, "but they are really basically very stupid."

"What makes you say that?" Carlisle wondered what his adopted grandson had done to put such a Cheshire grin on his face.

"I led them on a wild goose chase by conveniently dropping a map with 'plans' on where to meet and which direction we hoped they would not come." Jacob didn't stop grinning when Bella rolled her eyes and said surely they couldn't be _that_ gullible.

"When did you have time to get a map? You were busy covering our trail." Carlisle was confused as a body could be at the thought of such a stunt being pulled.

"Well, I didn't actually do it, Quill's wife did. She saw us running and I threw out the idea to her." Jacob wasn't surprised that everyone said they thought the pack was staying out of the fight. "She figured she owed Kris one for helping out with her son, so, she threw in the favor and called it even." Just then their small group of attackers came onto the horizon Jacob instantly changed forms.

"That woman's in the river." Edward heard one think seconds before saying it out loud. Other thoughts would have followed he could have read, but Bella's husband was shocked when he felt a shield that wasn't his wife's go up.

"Dad they have a shield among them. I think Kris is in danger though." Melody said she'd cover the gal.

Kris watched as the group grew closer and began her chant. There was no guarantee her people's power would work here, but she had to give it a shot. Hence, Kris did not stop her Elfin song.

"She's Elfin!" One of the group hissed and the attack began in earnest. There was a power on Jerik's side that even Master Khord was surprised to sense. For five people they may as well been an even match against their eleven. Therefore, it was counted a blessing a fire had started going just as the small group had come over the horizon. The elfin power in Kris gave them a slight edge.

The water heaving up and down made an effective attack extremely difficult. For one the barrier it sent hindered their kicks, the waves beat against their arms and any advanced was like swimming upstream. Kris could only concentrate on the water so she did not see which body had been dismembered and thrown into fire and her side was so busy with Jerik and some black-haired - powerful - stranger that neither she, nor Meoldy, saw a red=haired one sneak up on Kris and bite her.

The bite sent loud screams of pain throughout the whole mountainside. Jerik laughed as Carlisle attempted to get to her to keep the venom from spreading only to find himself fighting off the one that had bitten her. "She's of no good to you now!" Jerik laughed.

As soon as Jerik had realized who she was he'd ordered a man to sneak up and turn her figuring that would put her out for a bit and then they'd just hunt her down and either train her to be on their side, or pop her off. Carlisle was horrified that he couldn't get past his attacker to stop the venom from spreading, as were the others. Only Jerik shouldn't have been so sure of his plan; for there is always an exception to the rule that would pop up every now and then - as Melody had proven close to a hundred years ago.

Jerik turned back to the fight expecting Kris would have crawled off in horrendous pain instead both sides were shocked not at the second scream that came out of the woman's mouth, but that she wasn't withering in the water, or on the ground in pain. Instead her eyes -which were blazing red - were aimed straight at her attacker.

The attacker -who had chosen to keep his name to himself- didn't stand a chance against Kris for two reasons. Number one, she had the element of surprise on her side, plus she had the strength of a newborn. Hence, the man's body parts quickly joined his long-time friend in the fire.

If the now dead man's friend's thought three against one was good odds as the Cullen's group were still too stunned to move they were wrong. Kris moved so fast -and effectively - that all three were soon blazing in the fire. By then Carlisle and the rest had gathered their wits about them and stood shoulder to shoulder worrying that this unusual newborn would kill them without blinking an eye.

_They've killed what little chance I had of love a second time around_ Carlisle thought as he watched Kris begin to move towards the group her hair moving as the water had done with eyes still full of fury. _She's going to kill us all and heaven help anyone that tries to stop her for she's gone berserk._

The good doctor would have been right too except as Kris' wild eyes scanned the group they fell on Carlisle. What went through her mind, or what she was thinking, no one could tell - shockingly, not even Edward; a fact that was driving him crazy as his wife was supposed to be the only shield around. No matter the group's reaction all their hearts went out to her as she let out another scream of pain, but instead of attacking them she turned and fled further into the hills.

"What stopped her? And why couldn't I read her mind?" Edward spoke his puzzlement.

"My guess is Carlisle stopped her." Master Khord stepped up and laid a hand on his friend's upper arm. "And I have no idea why her thoughts could not be read."

"How, how did I stop her?" Carlisle's voice sounded confused and hurt, "I didn't even move." The poor doctor's mind was reeling.

"Clearly - even in her crazed state - she recognized you and what you two had said to each other, or at least enough to stop her from destroying us." Master Khord's voice turned even softer, "I will see if my group can find her and see if she's safe." He wanted to promise the man more, but could not. With that he, his family, and Harmony left the Cullens alone.

"I'm sure she'll come back. For now - maybe - we should go home ourselves." Jacob ventured to speak up. "Leah said the hospital feels like fools for believing Jerik and is begging for you to come back."

"He's right, Dad, we will do Kris no good just standing here." Bella clasped her father-n-law's hand.

"You all go, I'll be there soon enough." Carlisle's whole family respected his wishes and quietly left him standing by the river's side.

_Kris please come back, we didn't mean to fail you. If this has ruined my second chance at having someone by my side I can accept it, but please come and tell Melody you aren't mad at her. She didn't say anything , but the woman feels guilty. She honestly didn't see him sneaking up on you._ Carlisle stood as still as statue until the sun went down only then did he join his family back at their home.

Scene 10

A Melancholy mood hung around the Cullen home. No one laughed, or talked, and when they did it was just to give someone a message from school, or work. The attitude wasn't hard to explain -they all felt the loss of a good friend and had no idea if she were safe, whether - or not- she blamed them, or even if they'd ever see her again. The one comforting thought was there had not been any unexplained killings in the area. However even that failed to lighten their attitudes and the empty feeling insisted on clinging on.

"Dad, this has got to stop." Edward stepped inside an upper room. "You're acting as bad as I did over Bella, if not worse." He was genuinely concerned what the man might be compelled to do if things did not change.

"I just want to know she's safe, I can learn to live without her as I did Esme -if that is her choice. But the idea of her being out there -alone and vulnerable - sickens me. Rest assured I can still carry on my work as a doctor." And he could to - the patients walking out of the hospital proved it- but even they remarked ; in private, how unhappy the man seemed to be.

"_Are you sure you don't want time off?" Dr. Brady asked as he ran his hand through his coal colored hair. "I heard you lost a close member of your family. We'd understand if you need the break."_

Dr. Cullen's had taken the break hoping Kris would show back up - she hadn't. He had gone back to work in the wee hours of the morning had everything had gone fine. However, anytime a woman with Kris' hair color had walked by he'd felt himself jerk inwardly. Now, he still waited for Kris and would continue to do so, there would be no second time around for him if she didn't -he'd already decided that.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked Edward when he came downstairs and told them what their father had told him. "No second time?" Her golden eyes may as well been blue for she appeared to want to cry.

"I'm positive." Edward leaned against the wall and tilted his head backwards. "Has _anyone_ heard from her?" He glanced up to where Bella was descending the stairs as she too had been up on the first floor, but not with Carlisle.

"I'm not …" She started to speak when she saw two shadows in the dark coming towards the house. Who they were she could not tell - and neither could the others.

"It's Master Khord..." Carlisle spoke at the top of the stairs, ".. and Melody -I'm sure of it. It couldn't be anyone else." His children weren't as sure as their father and stood line in front of the window preparing to fight just in case their father was wrong.

"Why are they wearing hoods then?" Edward voiced his concern as he stood in line. That also bothered his siblings. "Those two never wear hoods - what was going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Fan-Fiction_

_Twilight…I do NOT own the Twilight Series it is Stephanie Meyer's._

Scene 10

The two cloaked figures climbed the stairs to the back door and Carlisle found himself ordering his family back. If his chest had held a heart it would have been racing a mile a minute - the shape the cloaks showed were not that of Master Khord and Melody. "Please.. sit down." Carlisle pointed to the couch, "…and tell us who you are, why you are hiding under cloaks and hoods, and -most of all -why my son can't read your minds."

The tallest figure reached up his long thing hands and pulled down his hood. The face uncovered sent tidal waves through everyone's system. "King Rohawn!" Carlisle spoke with surprise, "We were under the impression your people had been killed." And if Rohawn was here, could the second figure be… Carlisle dared not give voice to that hope.

"To paraphrase what Jacob has said in the past 'those people were nothing short of idiots'" The man's mouth and tongue moved in a way that made one thing wanted to spit some bad tasting food out. "They destroy one Elfin family and they think they have killed a whole nation. And as far as not reading our minds, we have had the power to keep our thoughts to ourselves long before your kind learned to read them."

"What are you doing here? And who is with you?" Carlisle asked again as his family echoed his sentiments.

"Someone who is still very scared and uncertain which is why I am here." King Rohawn smiled as Carlisle let out a hesitant "Kris?" Slowly smaller hands reached up and pulled down her hood. It was indeed Kris and her eyes were a dark golden brown which still held a deer-in-the-head-light type look. Dr. Cullen hurried and sat on the couch nearest Kris hoping to help reassure her no-one was going to turn her away.

"We tried to find you." Carlisle reached out and touched her hand lightly, "We -especially Melody- felt horrible it was if you'd been let down."

"You didn't let me down." Kris managed to say though she - out of habit- wrung her hands.

Rohawn prodded her to go sit by Carlisle's side -which she did and he slid a arm around her waist as he kept the other on her hand. " "Master Khord, Melody and I found her near my people's borders living off small game and fleeing anytime anyone came near her. They tried to get close , but she'd run every time. Finally, they asked me to try. Not wanting to see anything bad happen to her I did. It took me six months gain her trust and to convince her she needed to come back here."

The moon was giving off plenty of light as the family soaked in the fact Kris was back among them. And music played from the radio as if to sooth everyone's nerves; especially the gal that still acted like one very scared newborn.

"Why did you run, Kris?" Carlisle lifted her chin and saw her lower lip quivering.

"I was afraid and hurting." Kris struggled with words and Rohawn took mercy on her.

"You have to understand, Carlisle, this has never happened before to one of our people." Rohawn lifted a hand and gave a sympathetic smile towards Kris. "She ran out of fear for you."

"Fear for him?" Edward was confused, "Don't you mean out of fear from him? Us?"

"No," Rohawn shook his head, "I mean _for _you." Turning back to Carlisle he continued on, "She'd just killed five people -three of which were vampires. Then she'd turned towards your group…" he paused and turned to Alice, "You were partly right in how you interpreted your vision, "She did have to know how Carlisle felt, but not because she would die, but…" lights went on and Alice's father - out of form - interrupted.

"We would have." The bulb that had went off in his head shone in his children's eyes. Rosalie was the first one of the children to go sit near Kris.

"It's okay. You're safe with us." Even in Kris's confused mind she knew this one related to her best of all for the thought came that Rosalie too had been changed against her will.

"Yes, she was so furious at being bitten without being asked that she instantly set out to kill anyone associated with her change, but when your face stood center of the crowd it pushed away that fury and it frightened her what she'd become and she ran back home…sort of." With that he stood up, "We can't take care of her anymore, but she needs someone who can truly love her and have compassion on her. I trust I brought her to the right place?" His eyebrows lifted slightly and one of side of his mouth lifted up.

"Yes, you did." Carlisle stood up with Kris sticking to him like glue. "We'll help her to adjust.

"Thank-you." With that the elfin king slipped away into the darkness -back to his people and back to his throne.

Closing Scene.

The thunder rolled as the Cullens did relays. Kris rode on Carlisle's back laughing as she tossed a ball Bella's way.

"Got it!' Bella and Edward then raced towards the finishing line.

Master Khord and his group were there playing too and tried to get the ball, but failed. Alice shouted, "Hey! No fair, Mom! That ball was supposed to be mine!" But then laughed when Rosalie snatched the ball from Bella and won the game.

The thunder continued rolling as the family headed indoors and Khord's group bid them good-bye. Kris no longer hid in every corner of the house and happily intermingled with every member of the family. And the diamond sparkling on her finger showed why. Like King Rohawn, Carlisle had had to slowly work with Kris until the fog cleared from her mind and earn her trust and love, the love he thought had been lost that day on the mountain in the river.

"I love you." Carlisle whispered a he pressed his lips to Kris' forehead then pulled her to him using the kitchen wall as their support.

"Ditto." Kris stood on the tip of her toes, "No wonder Esme loved you so much." Promptly giving him a kiss that made Jacob groan and let out "Oh, yuck! They're getting mushy on us." Neither one paid attention to the others laughter as Carlisle whisked Kris upstairs to claim- again- his chance at love a second time around.


End file.
